Breathe Me
by a red burn
Summary: He needed to breath and she filled his lungs with life. Season 6 episode 5 spoilers NS


Title: Breathe Me  
Author: Andréa  
Summary: He needed to breath and she filled his lungs with life. Season 6 episode 5 spoilers  
Rating: G  
Category: Romance/Angst I suppose  
Disclaimer: you really think they're mine?  
A/N: K, I read the spoilers of episode 5 (well I read any spoilers) and I just thought it deserved some Snicker POV! XD The team goes to a small town on North of Las Vegas to investigate a case and they spend the night in Pioche in a motel. Greg/Grissom, Nick/Warrick, and Sara with a room by herself. 

--

For the umpteenth time that night, he wished it wasn't so hot. The dry air, which had stung his nose and throat with each intake of breath, had turned into a windless dry night with no sign of relief.  
It was night, damn it, it was supposed to be cooler.

He sighed deeply, and tried to slow his breath, which had turned deeper, stronger and faster after he had been buried alive. After having to fight so hard for that little gesture of life, he couldn't stop himself from taking in those same intakes of life with the same force.

Air was life and after he had been nearly deprived of it he finally realized the true value of it; he had become dependent of it and now that the dry air was making it harder for him to breath, he could feel the short panic filling his lungs instead of oxygen.

It came to a point where being inside that small room with Warrick was only increasing his panic and feeling of claustrophobia. He didn't want to share those feelings with his friend. He couldn't sleep because of the small space, and the dry air that wasn't filling his body, as it should, as he wanted, as he needed.

He had to take a walk.

"Couldn't sleep?" He flinched and took a sharp intake of breath, a shot of pain slicing his throat again, as he looked towards the sound of the voice, and found its beautiful owner. "Sorry," She grimaced and said with honest regret, "I didn't mean to scare you." He flashed her a grin – and she wondered how he still could smile like that after everything.

"I wasn't expecting anyone, that's all." And he raised an eyebrow, staring at her choice of attire. She shrugged it off, stepping next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"It's hot." she solemnly looked down at her tank top and shorts, then brought her eyes back to his. "Rough night?"

They were close, he noticed when he turned his face to look at her, but then, it wasn't any different from all the other times they stood this close. Her question didn't need clarifying, he new exactly, what her politeness and curiosity were referring to.

It was his turn to shrug off her words, "I was just feeling a little overwhelmed. You?"

"Too hot."

He nodded and focused on his breathing, deep sharp, fast, making his throat and nose sting again. Deep, sharp, fast. Until he felt a hand on his chest, sending electrifying hot sparks into his body, shocking his heart to life.

"You have to slow down." She said softly, removing her hand from his body as soon as she had noticed she had put it there. Instead she crossed her arms, looked ahead at the over the starry night. "Deep and slow," she whispered almost to herself, still looking ahead.

He missed the small pleasures of life the thankful, and the sweet and that other felling he couldn't quite name. He tried to slow down, knowing perfectly well his previous choice of breathing wasn't healthy for his mind or body.

"Why didn't you stop by my room? We're both awake and I'm bored as hell."

He chuckled and looked at her again, "It didn't cross my mind you were awake at this time."

"Right." Their eyes met and she felt something then; the same feeling she felt every time they were this close and looked at each other; the emotion she was never able to name, this connection between them that had always been there. Of course it didn't cross his mind. Why would she be awake at 2 am?

There was this quiet, comfortable silence between them. She heard him breathing slow, deep and in control.

"I missed working with you." He said after a while, purposely adding the 'working', but the meaning of his line was almost the same. Almost.

She couldn't stop the smile as she whispered 'me too' so low that she could barely be heard.

He did though, a pleased smile spread across his face. He wouldn't let her get away, of course, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch you."

She rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him on the arm. Then her hand immediately found the way to her mouth as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"You better go back."

She nodded. Another yawn. "What about you?"

"I think I'm gonna stay out here for a while."

"Just don't stay up for too much longer, ok? You need to rest too."

He flashed her another grin that warmed her through, and his genuine eyes filled with thanks, and something more.

"Don't worry."

"Never do." She flashed a grin of her own adding, "I'm selfish, remember?" as she walked away.

He laughed out loud. Sara could be a lot of screwed up things, but never selfish, "Never!" He said back.

He thought she had gone already, so when he hard her voice again, he flinched one more time. "Nick?"

He looked back, a bit worried by the serious tone her voice had adopted. "Yeah?"

"I missed you too." And she was gone before his brain had time to process an answer, so he was left there alone, smiling to himself.

Them it hit him, it wasn't air that filled his being with life. As he noticed the slow and soft breathe, he realized that it was that moment, it was those moments with Sara. It was Sara that breathed life into him.

Before he left his room, he had wished, deep down, to find Sara outside. He found much more than just that gorgeous brunette that made his days easier. He found his life because she missed him too.

It was mutual.

-

Fin


End file.
